


Sherlock's 221B challenge

by AnAnYaH



Series: 221B challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John Knows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Somebody challenged John a 221B.John challenged Sherlock.





	Sherlock's 221B challenge

It was a casual summer night at Baker Street. John Watson was working on his laptop and Sherlock Holmes was watching and observing John who was typing something being really focused and scratching his head at every interval.

'What are you thinking John?'

'Somebody started this thing in my blog.Its a 221B challenge. I have been challenged to give updates about our Baker Street life using only 221 words and the last word starting with B.I am writing that.'

'Boring'

''Thank You!,I can finally end my update , the last line being 'and Sherlock said it's boring.''

'What are you? A child?'

'Oh No! Sherlock! I deduce that you are scared that you won't pass the challenge'

Sherlock snorted at John's foolish impression about his mighty detective.

'The hardest thing for you?Ending it with a B word.I challenge you a 221B, Sherlock Holmes!Win it and I'll be a sub for an entire week'.

5 mins later , John's blog earned a new comment.

(177 words of ideas for the coming week and then)

Bonus Back Brush By Boney Boy  
Bending Baker's Bae  
Boning Bae's Bareback  
Blushed Baker's Brain.  
Biting Baby's Beauty Bulk  
Blow-Bang Blend  
Burning Bodies Burning Butt  
Baby Boy Begged.(But Brainy Banged!)

Entry to the 221B challenge for my overconfident,foolish, baby boy

(Winks, Brainy)


End file.
